tardirfandomcom-20200213-history
SW: Theron Esil
Theron Esil was a Zabrak Jedi Master, most known for developing most of the Kai'zor lightsaber form. History Born on Iridonia in the year 3,748 BBY, Theron was discovered by the Jedi order when he was an infant. As he was taught the initial form of Lightsaber Combat, Form I: Shii-Cho, he displayed natural talent within lightsaber combat. He quickly became adept in the forms Shii-Cho, Ataru, Niman and Juyo, and adopted the use of a dual-bladed lightsabre. He was unsatisfied with the offensive output of the dual-bladed sabre, and built himself another. He started practicing in the use of two, and eventually developed a new form of lightsaber combat, which he dubbed "Yonhata". After he finished it, he took an apprentice, Yseeas Ka'kres. Yseeas was a young Kaleesh when given to Theron to be his Padawan. Yseeas also showed promise within the use of lightsabers, and therefore he was taught within the use of Yonhata. Yseeas prooved to be a quick learner, and excelled at the Yonhata style of combat. After Theron and Yseeas went into battle and used their new lightsaber form in combat, they realised that the form needed improvement. Theron started to focus on developing further the force side of the style, and Yseeas the actual swordplay. Together, they made their style far more advanced, and far more effective and efficient. Yonhata was redubbed to Kai'zor. Theron and Yseeas went to the Jedi Council to seek approval of their new style of fighting, but it was rejected as a form, and was put as an off-branch of Juyo. Theron was disappointed, and Yseeas angered. Theron and Yseeas started going on more missions now, seeing as Yseeas needed more field experience before being knighted. Their style of fighting was a huge success on the frontlines, and they were dubbed "the Two-man Army". The Sith Empire had started taking notice, and a powerful Sith Lord, Darth Suaros, went to face them. Darth Suaros was a strong Sith warrior, well trained in the styles Ataru and Niman. He was backed by a strong army, and faced Theron and Yseeas. - So this is the "Two-man Army". I must say, I imagined someone a bit more... Burly. Suaros wielded two lightsabers, both with curved hilts. - I challenge these two to a two-on-one duel. What do you think, Jedi? Yseeas stepped forward with zeal. - We accept, Sith, but know that you will be beaten. Theron stepped forward, backing Yseeas. - Good! Suaros activated both his sabres, and leaped at his foes. Yseeas activated two of his blades, and blocked Suaros' attack. Theron leaped up behind Suaros, and swung at his back. Suaros managed to manouvre himself to block Theron's attack. Suaros leapt up. Theron and Yseeas activated all their blades, and were planning to stab Suaros upon landing. Suaros noticed, and used a force blast to push them apart. He then went for Yseeas, the least experienced of his foes. Theron, using the force to empower himself, leaped at Suaros. Yseeas charged. Darth Suaros used the force to propel himself away from both the Jedi. They were now charging right at eachother. As Yseeas was basically paralyzed, Theron pushed him away using the force. He landed gracefully on his feet. Yseeas was less fortunate, but stood up rapidly. - You can handle yourselves, I see. Your fighting style is rather unique, I do say. Let me guess, you developed it yourselves? Made an attempt to make a new form, did you? Suaros mocked the Jedi. Yseeas was overcome with anger, and immediately charged the Sith Lord. - Yseeas! - Ah! He comes! Yseeas, empowered by the force, charges so quickly that he can't stop by himself. This was a fatal flaw. Suaros took a step to the right, dodging Yseeas. He cut off Yseeas' left arm in the process. Yseeas crashed into the ground. - Oh, poor, little thing. Poor, sweet, innocent, wea, little thing. Suaros paralyzed Theron, and tortured Yseeas with force lightning. Category:Star Wars